


Невидимый монстр

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Fantasy, POV First Person, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: "...Никого не волнует то, как мне больно. Никого не волную я, потому что меня больше не существует. Меня стерли с лица этого мира вместе с моими крыльями. Меня убили. Мое существование подвергли сомнениям. Я больше не верю в то, что я есть. Я больше не отношусь к Светлым. Я Монстр. Невидимый всеми Монстр.Спасите меня.Добейте меня.Умоляю..."
Relationships: Шейн/Джо
Kudos: 3





	Невидимый монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Написан под впечатлением от книги Чака Паланика "Невидимки". Стиль и даже имя одного из персонажей позаимствовано оттуда же.

Наш замок в осаде.  
Я нахожусь на вершине одной из оборонительных башен, сжимая рукояти сабель и стараясь унять дрожь в коленях. Нет, мне совсем не страшно, и ближним боем меня не напугать. Но Их слишком много. Мы не выстоим. Это знаю я, знает Гэбидж — одноглазый старик, что учил меня управляться с холодным оружием, — это знает каждый опытный воин, стоящий на вершине сорокаметровой стены, что окружает замок со всех сторон. Она кажется неприступной. Но только Кажется. Враг близко.  
Уродливые, покрытые толстыми шрамами звери тянут за собой огромные катапульты. Как только они оказываются достаточно близко для выстрела, машины, покрытые пеплом, запускают в нас первые горящие снаряды. Некоторые попадают в стену — это не так страшно. Куда опаснее те, что перелетают через преграду и обрушиваются на головы воинов. До моих ушей доносятся вопли заживо сгорающих. Помочь им не успевают.  
Я сжимаю рукояти сабель сильнее прежнего, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Тёмные готовятся к бою, тогда как Светлые — бегут. Ничего удивительного, сейчас от них мало толку.  
Я тоже отношусь к Светлым. Хотя они меня не признают. Быть может, потому я куда полезнее их всех, вместе взятых.

Перенесемся в мое детство. В последний день рождения, который воспринимался мною как праздник. Мне исполняется шесть лет, а потому отец приносит огромный торт, в который воткнуто шесть разноцветных свечек. Торт покрыт взбитыми сливками и свежими ягодами. На его вершине глазурный человечек со смуглой кожей, белоснежными волосами, ярко-голубыми глазами и трогательными крылышками за спиной — маленькая копия меня. Маленькая копия любого Светлого, если на то пошло.  
— Мама сделала его для тебя, — говорит отец, ставя торт на стол передо мной. Шесть огоньков вздрагивают, грозясь потухнуть. И я, затаив дыхание, наблюдаю за каждым из них.  
Отец улыбается и гладит меня по голове.  
— Задуй свечи, — говорит он. — Загадай желание, и оно обязательно сбудется.

Перенесемся в недалёкое прошлое. В тот день, когда мне исполняется девятнадцать. Странно, но вспоминаю я об этом в момент, когда мой неожиданный соперник оставляет у меня на плече глубокую рану.  
«Боже, сегодня же мой день рождения!» — думаю я, парируя следующий удар и морщась от боли в плече.  
«Девятнадцать, какой кошмар!» — вертится у меня в голове, тогда как Тёмный с черными глазами самой смерти разворачивается и ударяет меня в живот.  
«Уже девятнадцать, как быстро летит время!» — поражаюсь я, тогда как Тёмный с черными глазами самой смерти хватает меня за шею и впечатывает мою голову в стену.  
«Но умирать мне еще рано…» — уверяю я себя, тогда как Тёмный с черными глазами самой смерти выворачивает мне руку и слышится неприятный хруст. Белые зрачки черных глаз моего соперника сверкают в темноте, будто гипнотизируя меня.  
Он сильный. Куда сильнее меня. Он быстрый. Куда быстрее меня. Опытный. Куда более опытный. Чертовски искусный боец. Не сравнить со мной, самоучкой.  
И все же я достойный соперник. По крайней мере, я держусь лучше других Светлых. Слабость я компенсирую изворотливостью, скорость — непредсказуемостью. У меня нет определенного стиля боя, а потому Тёмному с глазами смерти сложно просчитать мой следующий выпад, ибо неизвестен он даже мне. А мой Дух — мои сабли — ничуть не хуже его меча. Да, они не такие длинные, но не менее острые и прочные. Я горжусь своим Духом, пусть у Светлого его быть и не должно.

Перенесемся в мой шестой день рождения.  
Отец говорит: «Задуй свечи». Кивает на торт: «Загадай желание, и оно обязательно сбудется». И я наклоняюсь к торту, набираю в легкие побольше воздуха. Мама появляется за спиной отца совершенно неожиданно. Она бледная, словно смерть. А потому мне в голову тут же приходит желание, которое я спешу загадать.  
— Желаю, чтобы мама выздоровела, — шепчу я и задуваю свечи с уверенностью, что нож в руке матери для того, чтобы порезать мой вкусный подарок. Но мама не режет ножом торт, она ударяет им в спину отцу.

Вернемся к стычкам, что постоянно происходили между Светлыми и Тёмными испокон веков.  
Легенд о том, с чего началось вековое противостояние между ними, по пальцам не пересчитать. На самом деле причина самая простая — дележка земель. Тёмные, и без того заняв большую часть территорий, мечтают завладеть тем, что пока еще принадлежит Светлым. А те сопротивляются как могут.  
Среди Светлых едва ли найдется больше десятка хороших воинов. По натуре они гуманисты, предпочитающие решать проблемы, не марая смуглые, мягкие, словно шелк, ручки. Не скажу, что меня это не радует, ведь именно из-за этой их черты мне даровали свободу. Если бы они были сильнее, меня бы давно казнили за ненадобностью.  
Обычно с такими, как я, разговор короткий. Обнаружив мой изъян, меня бы заперли в Альдафире — башне бесконечного проклятья, где мне бы пришлось ожидать своего совершеннолетия, по наступлению которого меня бы отвели в комнату очищения и повесили. Но Тёмные наступали, а Светлые оставались гуманистами. Они нуждались в силе, которая во мне зарождалась, из-за которой они боялись меня и за которую презирали.

Перенесемся в мой шестой день рождения.  
Мать вонзает нож в спину отца по самую рукоять, из-за чего острый кончик кухонного прибора вылезает из его груди. Ранка кажется маленькой и не опасной, пока мама не выдергивает нож и струя крови не орошает все вокруг: стол, мой торт и, конечно же, меня. Я с непониманием смотрю на забрызганные красным ладони, пока мать, взявшись за ручку ножа поудобнее, приближается ко мне. Отец в это время падает на стол, утыкаясь носом прямиком в праздничное угощение.  
Из меня вырывается нервный смех. Если бы не кровавая рваная рана в папиной спине, это действительно было бы очень весело. Лицом в торт — что может быть смешнее? Но кровь струится по спине отца, а мать подходит ко мне, сжимая в руке окровавленный нож.  
— С днем рождения, солнышко, — шепчет она, улыбаясь.

Перенесемся к Тёмному с глазами самой смерти.  
Наш бой длится не один час. Мое тело изранено и вымотано, но я раз за разом продолжаю подниматься. Я уже не помню причин, по которым мы деремся, не ведаю, зачем раз за разом бегу на рожон, зарабатывая новые повреждения. Я наслаждаюсь до того неведомым мне ощущением: азартом.  
Именно. Этот Тёмный пробуждает во мне интерес к бою. И я, видимо, вызываю в нем схожие чувства, потому что знаю: если бы он захотел, он бы уже убил меня. Но в самые опасные моменты он отводит меч и отходит на пару метров, будто давая мне передохнуть.  
Ему не важно, чем все завершится, Тёмного затягивает сам процесс. Но во взгляде его читается смерть. И нездоровое любопытство. Он понимает, что битву они проиграли, но не торопится уходить. А Светлые гуманисты. Они не любят марать смуглые, мягкие, словно шелк, ручки, а потому используют магию. И она подобна ножу в спину, который мать вонзает в отца.  
Каждый Светлый способен насылать чары самого разного сорта. Все Светлые, кроме меня. Я умею только драться, что свойственно нашим врагам. А мой противник из Поглощающих, то есть магия ему не помеха. Так что Светлые перед ним бессильны. Из-за появления таких Тёмных меня и не заперли в башне, из-за них мне предоставили своеобразную свободу. Потому я чувствую лишь благодарность к Тёмному, что так обескуражен, получая отпор не магический, а самый что ни на есть обыкновенный.  
Он удивлен, но не испуган. Тёмный заинтересован, и от этой заинтересованности мне хочется убежать. Но еще больше мне хочется продолжать сражаться.

И вновь вернемся к моему дню рождения.  
Мама улыбается, подзывая меня к себе, но я, впав в ступор от страха, не двигаюсь с места. Внутренний голос кричит «Беги», но колени подкашиваются, я падаю на пол и ощущаю, как мочевой пузырь не выдерживает и подо мной появляется лужа.  
— Ничего страшного, — с губ мамы не сходит жуткая улыбка. — Я все уберу, — уверяет она, пытаясь схватить меня за волосы. В последний момент я все же прихожу в себя, вскакиваю на ноги, разворачиваюсь спиной к матери в попытке убежать, когда она хватает меня за еще маленькие, только-только покрывшиеся перышками белые крылья и ударяет ножом по их основанию.  
Говорят, что в крыльях огромное количество нервных окончаний, а потому нет ничего более болезненного, чем повредить крыло. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы отрезать его.  
С одного удара маме этого сделать не удается, потому она производит один удар за другим, и каждый из них — моя личная маленькая смерть. Кошмарная боль разливается по всему телу, сводит судорогой конечности, заставляет меня вопить до тех пор, пока я не срываю голос.  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Мне следовало бы давно умереть от болевого шока, но я продолжаю дышать. Я продолжаю жить. И в ужасе от этого.  
Наткнувшись на кости, мать пытается отпилить их затупившимся ножом. То, что я чувствую, нельзя назвать болью. Нет, это не боль. Это ад. И я в свои шесть лет мечтаю умереть. Но я продолжаю дышать. Я продолжаю жить.

Перенесемся к моему бою с Тёмным.  
Я задыхаюсь. Ноги не желают делать больше ни шагу. Пальцы, что сжимают сабли, теряют чувствительность. Не ощущая их, я то и дело поглядываю на руку, чтобы убедиться, что все мои пальцы на месте. Я больше не могу бороться с усталостью. Меня тошнит из-за сотрясения мозга. Из ран моих вытекает кровь. Быть может, я умру?  
Тёмный касается острием меча моего горла, но так и не производит последнего удара. Ухмыльнувшись, он разворачивается и уходит вслед за своими соплеменниками. Я остаюсь лежать в куче камней и грязи. Светлые разбредаются кто куда. Ко мне никто не подходит.  
Через какое-то время я собираюсь с силами, поднимаюсь на ноги и плетусь в сторону больничного крыла. Мне там не помогут, но я найду необходимые мне лекарства.  
Через неделю нам объявляют, что впервые за всю историю существования Тёмных и Светлых мы заключаем мир. Нет, не потому, что Тёмным надоело воевать или Светлым — оставаться гуманистами. Но перед нами появляется общий враг — Серые. Они ненавидят и тех, и других, потому что когда-то давным-давно им достался не слишком приглядный кусок земли. Без возможности прокормить себя они начали пожирать друг друга, а затем, дабы окончательно не исчезнуть, в свое меню вписали Светлых и Темных. А теперь они собирались захватить нас. Нас всех.

Перенесемся в самый кошмарный день в моей жизни.  
Мама режет и кромсает мои крылья до тех пор, пока из спины моей не остаются торчать два корявых рваных отростка. Кровь пропитывает мою одежду, боль пропитывает мой разум, отчаянье пропитывает мою душу. Изувечив и, как ей кажется, убив меня, мать приставляет нож к своему горлу и делает один ровный глубокий надрез. Через мгновение она падает на пол рядом со мной. И судьба вынуждает меня смотреть в ее остекленевшие мертвые глаза не мгновение, даже не час. Три дня.  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Три дня я лежу без движения, ожидая смерти, сходя с ума от боли, жажды, голода, я мучаюсь, я хочу умереть. Но я продолжаю дышать. Я продолжаю жить.

Перенесемся в день, когда перемирие Светлых и Тёмных происходит официально.  
Монархи обеих сторон подписывают договор и обмениваются перьями — это священный ритуал. По правую сторону в шеренги выстроены Светлые. В форме, напыщенные и гордые, они выглядят как истинные воины. Хотя на поле боя вряд ли кто-то из них блеснул бы бравадой и сообразительностью. По левую сторону — воины Тёмных. Настоящие, не то что Светлые. И среди них в самой первой шеренге я безошибочно угадываю Его силуэт. Силуэт человека с глазами самой смерти.  
Я стою в последней шеренге сразу после уборщиков. Никто не хочет, чтобы меня заметили. Светлые стыдятся меня. А я стыжусь их.  
Я не против того, чтобы оставаться в тени. В этом нет ничего плохого, наоборот, мое местоположение дает мне возможность без проблем осматривать Тёмных, особенного того, с кем мне пришлось скрестить клинки. Я смотрю и смотрю на него, не в силах отвести взгляда. Не могу объяснить этого странного порыва. А затем Тёмный внезапно оглядывается, и наши взгляды встречаются.

Перенесемся в день, когда меня находят друзья родителей.  
Они в ужасе. Я улавливаю отвращение, мелькающее в их глазах. Они не подходят ко мне близко. Ни ко мне, ни к трупам родителей — их друзей, над которыми роятся мухи. Сперва они уверены, что мертвы мы все. Тогда я из последних сил издаю что-то вроде хрипа.  
Спасите меня.  
Добейте меня.  
Умоляю.  
— Ребенок жив? — слышится шепот.  
— Нет, дорогой, тебе показалось. Скорее пойдем отсюда! Запах просто ужасен! — звучит звонкий голос.  
— Но что, если все-таки жив?  
— Это не наши проблемы!  
Они уходят, но через час приезжают стражи. Тогда я вижу своих родителей в последний раз. Меня отвозят в больницу, и невысокий толстый врач цокает языком, рассказывая молодым ученикам о том, что с такими ранами, как у меня, не живут. Он говорит, что мой случай Феноменален! Восхитителен! Неповторим! Один на сто тысяч!  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Но насколько бы ни была моя ситуация феноменальна и восхитительна, хорошей жизни мне не предрекают. И в тот момент мне кажется, что все дело в крыльях. Точнее, в их отсутствии. Что за наивность.  
Через три месяца спина моя начинает гореть — сквозь почти заросшие раны пробиваются новые крылья. Это не меньшая боль, чем та, которую мне пришлось испытать, когда меня резала мать. Я кричу днями и ночами, пока медсестра не засовывает мне в рот кляп.  
Никого не волнует то, как мне больно. Никого не волнует, что мне всего шесть лет. Никого не волнует, что нет моей вины в желании матери отрезать мои крылья. Никого не волную я, потому что меня больше не существует.  
Меня стерли с лица этого мира вместе с моими крыльями. Меня убили. Мое существование подвергли сомнениям. Я больше не верю в то, что я есть. Я больше не отношусь к Светлым. Я Монстр. Невидимый всеми Монстр.  
Крылья растут долго. Почти полгода. И ни на секунду мне не становится легче. Но я продолжаю дышать. Я продолжаю жить.  
Кости срастаются, обрастают плотью, изуродованной шрамами, которые вскоре скрывают долгожданные перья. Но они больше не светятся белизной. Они покрыты бурыми пятнами и полосами, походящими на кровавые капли, что остались у меня на одежде, руках и лице после того, как мать вытащила из отца нож. Точно такие же. Будто кровь родителей въелась в мои крылья. Будто их смерть — это моя вина.

Перенесемся в день, когда Темные и Светлые заключают мир, в тот день, когда я наблюдаю за воинами и мой взгляд сталкивается с взглядом самой смерти.  
Я тут же отвожу глаза, а как только все заканчивается, спешу уйти. Не знаю, почему, но мне тревожно. Вот только Тёмный не согласен с моей позицией оставаться на расстоянии друг от друга. Он нагоняет меня у лестницы, что ведет вниз к саду.  
— Эй, — бросает он тихо, но я слышу его и вздрагиваю. — Постой, — просит он, а в следующее мгновение я чувствую, как его пальцы смыкаются на моей правой руке выше локтя. Впервые за долгое, очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень долгое время ко мне прикасаются добровольно.  
Это настолько поражает меня, что на мгновение я захлебываюсь воздухом.  
— Я Шейн. Мы сталкивались на поле боя, — сообщает он, и я украдкой киваю. — Ты был неплох, — ухмыляется он. — Для Светлого очень даже неплох.  
Я молчу.  
— Скажи, где ты научился драться?  
Я молчу.  
— Скажи, откуда у тебя сабли?  
Я молчу.  
— Что с твоими крыльями?  
Я молчу.  
— Парень, ты оглох? Говори же, — он сжимает мою руку сильнее. Я тяжело выдыхаю сквозь тряпичную маску, что большую часть времени скрывает нижнюю часть моего лица. Я знаю, что надо ответить хоть что-нибудь. И прежде чем соображаю, что именно, произношу:  
— Я не парень. Я девушка.

Перенесемся в тот день, когда я впервые выхожу из больничной палаты.  
Мне почти восемь. У меня крылья с кровавыми пятнами на перьях. Я дышу полной грудью, а затем получаю камнем в район лопатки. Дети, мои ровесники, увидев меня, кривляются и ищут новые снаряды. Взрослые поглядывают в мою сторону с опаской. Они и не думают останавливать моих обидчиков. Я для них монстр. Невидимый монстр.  
— Грязная, грязная! — дразнят меня дети. Да, я Грязная Светлая. Так называют подобных мне.  
Спасите меня.  
Добейте меня.  
Умоляю.

Вернемся к Шейну, что, услышав мое страшное признание, кажется очень удивлённым. Он протягивает ко мне руку и пытается сорвать черную маску, что скрывает большую часть моего лица.  
Если подумать, меня действительно легко спутать с парнем. Моя фигура скрыта за старыми растянутыми вещами — ношу я обычно то, что мне жертвуют Светлые. Белоснежные волосы я собираю в низкий хвост, большая часть которого прячется за растянутым свитером или жилеткой. И черная маска с четырехконечной белой звездой завершает мой безликий образ.  
Это знак Светлых, означающий отверженность, одиночество. Знак, который я обязана носить на лице, чтобы все и всегда знали, с кем имеют дело. Будто намордник. По мне, так в качестве клейма достаточно и моих крыльев. Но Светлые, являясь гуманистами, не согласны со мной.  
Я отшатываюсь от руки Шейна, и второй попытки он не предпринимает.  
— Девчонка, — наконец бормочет он. — Так даже интереснее, — причину его ухмылки понять мне так и не удается. — Я представился, а ты нет. Это некультурно, — замечает он, зарождая во мне еще одно чувство, которое я успела позабыть. Смущение.  
— Меня зовут Джо, — представляюсь я в надежде на то, что у меня наконец-то появится друг. Но Шейн не собирается со мной дружить. Единственное, чего он желает — это сражения.

Перенесемся в больницу, из которой меня уводят в кандалах.  
Не ранее чем утром у меня впервые проявился Дух, до чертиков перепугав всех моих соседей по палате. Они и так оставались обо мне не лучшего мнения, но сабли довели их до истерики.  
Кандалы холодные и тяжелые. А еще они слишком большие для ребенка девяти лет. Идти в них практически невозможно, потому что они постоянно сползают и давят на ноги. Я прошу убрать кандалы, обещаю, что не убегу. Мне и бежать-то некуда.  
— Иди молча, монстр, — кидает один из охранников. — Радуйся, что еще жива, — говорит он.  
Но я не радуюсь. Я бы предпочла умереть в тот день, когда мать убила отца и отрезала мне крылья. В тот день, когда мне исполнилось шесть лет.  
Спасите меня.  
Добейте меня.  
Умоляю.  
На миг у меня появляется противная мысль позвать Дух и напугать им злого охранника, но я одергиваю себя. Знаю, что сделаю лишь хуже. Они и так слишком напуганы. Еще бы. Светлая, у которой есть Дух. Уму непостижимо. Оружие — удел Тёмных, Светлые же со своими нежными ручками стараются к таким вещам не прикасаться, они используют магию.  
Я Светлая, но я утратила магические способности вслед за белоснежными крыльями. И приобрела Дух. Таких, как я, очищают через повешенье. Но мне девять лет, а Светлые — все еще гуманисты.

Перенесемся в тот день, когда Шейн садится передо мной за стол в общей столовой. Садится за стол, за которым обычно сижу я одна. Многочисленные Светлые в шоке следят за каждым его движением.  
— Ешь больше, — говорит он, — набирайся сил. У нас трудный день, — оповещает он, как ни в чем не бывало забрасывая в рот кусок мяса. Я наблюдаю за тем, как его длинные острые нижние клыки разрывают мясо на части, потому до меня не сразу доходит смысл сказанного.  
— У нас? — с запозданием переспрашиваю я, мысленно завидуя клыкам Шейна. У Светлых таких нет. Зато у нас есть рога, точнее маленькие рожки, что растут чуть выше висков. Мои почти незаметны.  
— Тренировка, — говорит Темный, подхватывая со стола кусок хлеба острым концом длинного гибкого хвоста — еще одна часть тела, которой нет у Светлых. Хотя я бы и от хвоста не отказалась. И от белоснежной матовой кожи. Кажется, мне нравится в Тёмных абсолютно все. Или, быть может, всё мне нравится только в Шейне.  
— Разве нам позволят тренироваться вместе? — робко интересуюсь я.  
— Позволят? Так ты не знаешь, — ухмыляется Шейн. Из-за нижних клыков ухмылка его больше похожа на хищный оскал.  
— Что именно? — напрягаюсь я, ковыряясь ложкой в каше. Я бы тоже хотела мяса, что дают воинам и большинству Светлых. Но тратить пищу на невидимого монстра слишком расточительно. Да и есть мясо с маской на лице наверняка было бы не очень удобно. А снимать мне ее запрещается, если рядом со мной находится хотя бы один Светлый.  
— Что твои сородичи спят и видят, ожидая, когда же ты умрешь, — продолжает он.  
Судя по виду Шейна, все происходящее его забавляет. А мне не смешно.  
— Когда я спросил о возможности совместных тренировок, мне сказали, что я могу делать с тобой все, что угодно. По сути, они отдали тебя мне в качестве подарка в благодарность за их защиту, — рассказывает он мне будничным тоном. Я вспыхиваю. Считать меня вещью я никому не позволю!  
Вскакиваю со своего места и выплёскиваю в наглую рожу Шейна стакан воды, который мне дают вместо чая. Тёмный продолжает улыбаться, не обращая внимания на воду, что струится по его лицу и шее. Красивому лицу и безупречной шее.  
— Да ладно тебе, — пожимает он плечами. — Я буду с тобой нежен, — подмигивает он. — Будешь хорошо себя вести — угощу мясом. А то на тебя жалко смотреть.  
Я окончательно впадаю в бешенство. В один миг я перелетаю через стол, в руках моих появляются сабли. Шейн парирует одну из них мечом, но конец другой упирается ему прямо в грудь.  
— Не смей. Жалеть. Меня, — тяжело выдыхаю я каждое слово, трясясь от гнева.  
Мне плевать на то, что я не ем мяса, что мне не дают чая, что я Грязная. Мне плевать на отношение остальных Светлых ко мне. Я невидимый монстр, который все еще дышит. Все еще живет. И это уже многого стоит.  
И не надо меня спасать!  
И не надо меня добивать!  
И я больше никогда и никого не буду умолять.  
Шейн улыбается. Я соскакиваю со стола и поспешно выхожу из столовой, ощущая на себе сотни недоуменных и осуждающих взглядов. Но мне плевать, что думают обо мне люди, которые меня ненавидят. Ведь я ненавижу их в ответ. Их всех.  
Кроме Шейна. И это самое ужасное.

Перенесемся в день, когда меня привозят в кандалах в этот самый замок.  
Я уверена, что меня запрут в Альдафире, потому удивлена, когда меня вталкивают в маленькую холодную комнатку. Мне говорят:  
— Делай то, что тебе приказывают, и тогда тебя не казнят.  
И я тут же обещаю себе всегда делать только то, что мне приказывают.  
Только то, что мне приказывают.  
Только то, что мне приказывают.  
Только то, что…  
Позже меня знакомят с Гэбиджем. Он стар, но один из немногих Светлых, кто умеет кое-как управляться с оружием. Гэбидж учит меня драться на саблях. Он учит меня управлять моей силой. Силой невидимого монстра.

Вернемся к моменту, когда Серые наступают.  
На рассвете они уже будут у стен замка, а сейчас на замок обрушивается сильный ливень. Он будто оплакивает нас, хотя мы пока еще верим в то, что сможем победить. Кто-то бегает по замку, готовится к битве, остальные предпочитают, возможно, последние минуты своей жизни провести в приятной компании или за любимым делом.  
Я вяжу. Сижу в своей маленькой комнатке на вершине башни замка и вяжу кривой носок. Здесь сыро и холодно, но мне все равно очень нравится. Мне нравится вид, нравится маленький балкончик и даже пауки, что живут под конусообразной крышей. Я привыкла к этому месту, оно стало для меня домом. И я вяжу никому не нужный носок. Такой же ненужный, как и я сама.  
За стуком дождя я не сразу различаю стук по стеклу. Поднимаю глаза и замечаю силуэт на балконе. Откладываю носок, призываю Дух и медленно приближаюсь к балконной двери. Взгляд черных глаз с белыми зрачками заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Шейн. Что он здесь делает?  
Тёмный с глазами смерти повторно стучит по стеклу.  
— Открой, — просит он. — Впусти меня.  
— Зачем, — еле слышно выдыхаю я, ощущая, как начинаю дрожать. Нет, я дрожу не из-за холода, а потому, что на моем балконе стоит Шейн.  
Молодой мужчина, в которого я влюблена. Вот только он об этом не знает, потому что я сама окончательно осознала это всего мгновение назад.

Перенесемся на несколько лет назад в летний день, когда на залитой солнцем опушке одна из Светлых читает всем книгу.  
Я тоже слушаю ее. Правда, мне приходится сидеть на определенном расстоянии от сверстников, но это меня не особенно заботит. Главное, что я могу насладиться книгой, прочитать которую мне самой не позволят.  
Так вот, в группе подростков мое внимание привлекает мальчик. Его зовут Джо, как и меня. Поначалу именно из-за этого я на него внимание и обращаю. Сначала потому, что он Джо, а затем потому, что он красивый мальчик, а мне уже пятнадцать и гормоны-таки дают о себе знать.  
Сперва я украдкой наблюдаю за Джо, затем пару раз при встрече даже решаюсь заговорить. Он отвечает. Он неожиданно мил со мной. Он кажется мне самым прекрасным созданием на этой планете. И в один день я, наивная дура, признаюсь ему в своих чувствах. А он смеётся, нежно треплет меня по волосам и все с тем же добродушным тоном сообщает, что никогда не будет иметь дел с невидимым монстром. Он говорит, что я ему противна.  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Он говорит, что я неправильно его поняла, что мил он со мной просто потому, что Светлый и должен быть Гуманистом. А на самом деле он терпеть меня не может.  
Слезы катятся по моим щёкам. И я ломаю Джо нос. С того времени он перестает быть со мной милым, а я клянусь себе больше никогда не смотреть на мужчин.

Перенесемся на мой балкон к Шейну, что все еще мокнет под дождем.  
— Открой, — просит он. — Впусти меня.  
— Зачем, — еле шепчу я.  
— Потому что я хочу поговорить.  
Я не двигаюсь с места.  
— Потому что завтра мы можем умереть, — продолжает Шейн, и я, тяжело вздохнув, все же впускаю его внутрь.  
Он проходит в мою маленькую комнатку, осматривает ее со всех сторон и морщится.  
— И тебя все устраивает? — спрашивает он с нескрываемой брезгливостью.  
Я киваю.  
— Все это? Старые тряпки, сырые стены, затхлый воздух?  
Я киваю.  
— Дура, — фыркает Шейн, стягивая с себя мокрую куртку и расправляя черные крылья за спиной.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спрашиваю я, но Шейн вместо ответа стягивает жилетку и рубашку. На мгновение мой взгляд останавливается на накачанном торсе, сильных руках, широкой груди, но я поспешно отвожу взгляд.  
— Завтра мы, скорее всего, погибнем, — повторяет он, — а потому сегодня мы можем делать все, что захотим.  
— Я все еще не понимаю…  
— Разве это не очевидно? — ухмыляется он, приближаясь ко мне. Не знаю почему, но я пячусь от Шейна до тех пор, пока не натыкаюсь спиной на стену.  
— Ты сама впустила меня, — напоминает Шейн.  
— Я… Но… Я … — бормочу я себе под нос. А Шейн наклоняется и целует меня в губы, одним-единственным жестом объясняя мне, что к чему.  
Сначала я столбенею, а затем отталкиваю его и одариваю звонкой пощёчиной. Никогда еще меня никто не целовал. Это пугает.  
Шейн не остается в долгу и в ответ на мою пощечину отвечает своей. Щека горит, но я понимаю, что могло быть и хуже. Он сдерживается, тогда как я разбиваю ему губу в кровь.  
— Только не говори, что ждешь принца на белом коне, — глухо выдает он, явно злясь. Шейн упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от меня, не давая мне возможности убежать.  
Единственное, что я могу — отводить глаза.  
— Что, Тёмный для тебя не слишком хорош? — уже шипит он, буравя меня злым взглядом черных глаз с белыми зрачками. Я в ступоре.  
Передо мной действительно красивый парень с бледной кожей, черными глазами и выразительными скулами, и он думает, что не слишком хорош для меня?  
Передо мной высокий парень, отлично сложенный, сильный, первый, кто заставил меня почувствовать себя слабой и в первую очередь покоривший меня именно этим, и он думает, что не слишком хорош для меня?  
Передо мной парень, который видит во мне не невидимого монстра, а вполне видимую девушку, и он думает, что не слишком хорош для меня???  
Меня пробивает на смех. Впервые в жизни кто-то предполагает подобное, потому что обычно все наоборот. Я смеюсь и смеюсь, пока на глазах у меня не выступают слезы.  
— В первый раз вижу, как ты смеешься, — говорит Шейн, глядя мне в глаза. — В первый раз вижу тебя без маски, — продолжает он, заставляя мое сердце биться чаще, и я только теперь вспоминаю, что черную маску с четырехконечной звездой обычно снимаю, как только оказываюсь в своей комнате.  
— В первый раз… — повторяет он, касаясь пальцами моих губ. Я как завороженная слежу за каждым его движением. Понятия не имею, что мне делать. Быть может, надо что-то сказать? Пошутить? Или, наоборот, накричать? Как Нормальные девушки ведут себя, когда попадают в такую ситуацию? Мне хочется лишь заскулить от бессилия и стыда. Я слишком взволнована и напугана.  
Шейн вновь наклоняется ко мне. В последнее мгновение у меня в голове мелькает мысль, что лучше бы мне снова отрезали крылья, чем стоять вот так перед Тёмным с глазами самой смерти и дрожать от легкого касания его губ.  
Я жду, когда же Шейн рассмеётся. Когда уже скажет, что я наивная дурочка, которая вновь попалась на удочку окружающих и тем самым позабавила их. Я жду, когда из-под моей кровати вылезет Джо или в окно заглянет одна из тех Светлых, что постоянно подтрунивает надо мной, правда, делает это на расстоянии, так как все же боится меня. Я жду смеха и унижения, а Шейн ждет, когда я отвечу на его поцелуй. Ощущая его язык, скользящий по моим сомкнутым зубам, я окончательно теряю контроль над эмоциями.  
Ну же, где вы, чертовы насмешники? У меня не остается сил на ожидание! Хватит тянуть, вылезайте наружу и втаптывайте, унижайте, убивайте невидимого монстра.  
Я все же подаюсь к Шейну и позволяю ему подарить мне глубокий поцелуй.  
«Да пошло все к черту! — думаю я. — Если даже затем надо мной будут смеяться, у меня будет целый один поцелуй!»  
Достойная плата для девушки, к которой никогда и никто не прикасается.  
Но к происходящему далее я не готова. Несмотря на мои ожидания, Шейн целует, и целует, и целует, и целует, и целует меня. Он похож на человека, который долгое время чего-то хотел и теперь никак не может насытиться желанным. Эта мысль здорово меня смущает. Но время идет, а поцелуи не прерываются. У меня уже начинают зудеть губы, и я все никак не могу восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Мне приходится прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы каким-то чудом отстранить Тёмного от себя.  
— Шейн, — тихо выдыхаю я. — Дай передохнуть.  
Тёмный соглашается неожиданно просто. Но не успеваю я перевести дух, когда он хватает меня за талию и одним рывком усаживает на старый письменный стол, за которым я обычно читаю книги, что нахожу в библиотеке. Дают мне читать далеко не всё, но кое-что выпросить мне удается. Прямо сейчас на столе разбросаны четыре книги, но после манипуляций Шейна все они летят на пол.  
Тёмный прижимает меня к холодной глади старого дерева, наваливается сверху и впивается губами в мою шею. Теперь дышать становится еще сложнее. Шейн тяжелый, а его действия вызывают во мне неожиданные ощущения ниже живота. Странно, что примерно туда же упирается нечто твердое. Я далеко не сразу соображаю, что же это.  
Мне не дают нормально мыслить губы Шейна, покрывающие мою шею поцелуями, его руки, успевшие проникнуть под мою футболку. Если подумать, смешно. Что он там собрался отыскать? Моя грудь настолько маленькая, что иногда даже я сама забываю о ее существовании. Впрочем, Шейн явно знает, что следует делать даже с таким вот слабо заметным бюстом.  
Пока одной рукой он касается моей груди, вторую Шейн спускает ниже и расстегивает мою ширинку.  
Оторвите мне крылья. Боль мне будет пережить легче, чем ту гамму эмоций, что накрывает меня с головой.  
Я понимаю, что ничем не смогу удивить Шейна, можно не сомневаться, женщины у него уже были. Но легче мне от этого не становится.  
А вдруг со мной что-то не так. Что-то, о чем не подозреваю я, но что увидит Шейн и возненавидит меня?  
Тёмный моих страхов явно не разделяет, бесстыдно демонстрируя мне свою опытность. Его пальцы касаются меня так, что с губ моих против воли начинают срываться стоны. Стыдясь этого, я было закрываю рот руками, но Шейн, оставив в покое мою грудь, смыкает пальцы освободившейся руки на моих запястьях и прижимает их к столу, тогда как пальцы другой руки он осторожно вводит в меня. Я напрягаюсь. Больно. Шейн отдергивает руку с таким видом, будто ее ошпарили, и смотрит на меня так, словно впервые увидел.  
Я так и знала. Мои страхи становятся явью.  
— Ты… — он шумно сглатывает, явно нервничая. — Ты никогда не была с мужчиной?  
Я холодею.  
— Нет… — сухо отвечаю я.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — следует резкий вопрос.  
— Девятнадцать, — я не могу понять, что творится с Шейном. Я приподнимаюсь на столе и то и дело поглядываю на топорщащуюся ширинку Тёмного, пока он взирает на те два пальца, что пытался в меня ввести.  
— И ты все еще не была с мужчиной… — бормочет он, будто не веря мне.  
— Я не думала, что это так важно, — выговариваю я с напряжением.  
— Это очень важно, — резко отвечает Шейн. — Мне пора, — говорит он, одним махом собирает разбросанную по полу мокрую одежду и уходит на балкон. Я и сказать ничего не успеваю, как он раскрывает черные крылья и сигает вниз.  
Мне хочется завыть от обиды.  
Хочется реветь и кричать ему в след какие-нибудь гадости.  
Но я просто слежу за тем, как он теряется в плотном потоке ливня.  
После я еще долго пытаюсь заснуть, но у меня ничего не получается. Наконец, я поднимаюсь с постели и плетусь в библиотеку. Ночью она закрыта, потому я взламываю замок. В любое другое время я бы не рискнула проделать такое, но завтра я, скорее всего, умру, и смерть здорово развязывает мне руки.  
Тёмные.  
Мне хочется узнать, в чем причина столь странного поведения Шейна, а потому я блуждаю среди полок, отведенных для книг, посвященных нашим врагам. Их оказывается не так уж и много. Первые три, кажется, говорят лишь о необузданности Тёмных и их опасности. В четвертой я нахожу предположение о том, что они когда-то были такими же Светлыми, но затем превратились в чудовищ. Но это неправда. Ведь светлый, превратившийся в чудовище, — это я.  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Зато в следующей книге я нахожу ответ на все вопросы. С наступлением шестнадцатилетия мальчики у Тёмных становятся мужчинами, а девочки — женщинами. Целый ритуал, в который из Взрослых допускаются только женщины. У темных — матриархат. Только женщины имеют право забирать невинность — как у мальчиков, так и у девочек. Мужчины у них считаются недостойными, и потому к невинным они не допускаются, чтобы не причинить боль и не навредить.  
Для меня это звучит странно. Для Шейна — это нерушимый закон, который вбивали в него с самого детства. Ему кажется, что он не имеет права касаться меня. И я не знаю, как разубедить его в этом. Да и надо ли, ведь завтра я собираюсь умереть.

Перенесемся к оборонительной башне, на которой я стою и не могу дышать от ужаса, что предстает моим глазам.  
Десятки тысяч Серых надвигаются на нас ровным строем, сотни катапульт и баллист тащат неповоротливые мощные мохнатые звери, десятки лестниц вот-вот доберутся до вершины стены… А я высматриваю Шейна среди сотен Тёмных и, как это ни странно, вижу его. Наши взгляды встречаются, и он что-то произносит, но я так и не разбираю, что именно.

Перенесемся в эпицентр битвы.  
Я не имею понятия, сколько все это длится: десять минут или несколько суток. Я просто рублю одного Серого за другим, не слишком заботясь об обороне. В конце концов, я собираюсь умереть в битве, а значит, цель моя не в том, чтобы защищаться, а в том, чтобы вслед за собой забрать как можно большее число противников. Странно, но они не слишком расторопны. По крайней мере, с Шейном не сравнить.  
Нет, думать о нем больше не стоит. Невидимый монстр собирается умереть. И он умрет смертью воина.  
Я продолжаю парировать и избегать ударов, раз за разом вонзая сабли в горло, грудь или живот противника. Я никого не щажу и не задумываюсь о том, хорошо я поступаю или плохо. Неважно. Монстру ничего не важно.  
Один, два, десять, восемнадцать, тридцать пять… Число моих жертв растет, как и число ран на моем теле, но я двигаюсь дальше. Глубже, в самую гущу. Без страха.  
Странно, но мое желание умереть будто делает меня сильнее. Сколько бы ударов я ни получала, я поднимаюсь вновь. Гонимая самой обыкновенной жадностью. Еще. Еще больше душ, которые последуют за мной. Давайте же, подходите! Все разом!  
Далеко не сразу я замечаю, как Серые шарахаются от меня. Лишь столкнувшись со мной взглядом, они складывают серые крылья и торопятся отыскать иного соперника.  
Вы, наверное, шутите. Только не говорите, что даже вы не видите меня, невидимого монстра?! Не позволю!  
Я издаю что-то вроде рева умирающего животного и набрасываюсь на противников. Я больше ничего не вижу и не слышу. Я ослеплена жаждой крови и ненавистью к матери, что убила отца и отрезала мои крылья, обрекая на жизнь Грязной, ненавистью к Светлым за их высокомерие и Гуманизм, ненавистью к Шейну, который ушел, испугавшись моей невинности.  
За что ты так со мной, мама?  
За что?  
Всей той злости, которая копилась во мне всю мою сознательную жизнь, наконец-то я дала волю. И я утопала в крови своих противников, сквозь пелену ярости содрогаясь от тихих рыданий.  
Не так я представляла свою жизнь. Не так я представляла свою смерть. Не так.  
Добейте меня.  
Умоляю.

Перенесемся к моему восемнадцатилетию.  
В этот день в замок приезжает Марта — известная гадалка. Каждое ее предсказание сбывается на протяжении вот уже пятидесяти лет. Лишь завидев меня издалека, она улыбается и подзывает меня к себе. Удивленная, я настороженно подхожу к ней.  
— Я помню тебя, — говорит она. — И твою мать. Я гадала ей в день, когда тебе исполнялось шесть лет.  
— И что вы ей сказали? — выдыхаю я, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я сказала, что ты станешь Монстром.  
— А что сказала она?  
— Что не позволит свершиться подобному, — Марта улыбается, явно любуясь тем, что я стала еще одним ее Сбывшимся предсказанием.  
Теперь я знаю, за что ты так со мной, мама.  
Я знаю.  
Через неделю Марта уезжает из нашего замка, но до назначенного места так и не добирается. Она исчезает. И виной этому монстр, которого она создала.

Перенесемся в больничное крыло, в котором я прихожу в себя после битвы с Серыми.  
Все еще дышащая. Все еще живая.  
Мой левый глаз стягивает тугая повязка, забинтованы левая рука и обе ноги. Я чувствую себя обессиленной и неспособной пошевелить и пальцем. Через пару часов моего любования потолком приходит медсестра, чтобы поменять повязки. Увидев, что я пришла в себя, она неожиданно улыбается и слегка хлопает меня по плечу.  
— Ты молодец, — говорит Светлая, ввергая меня в ступор сродни тому, что я ощутила, когда Шейн расстегнул мою ширинку.  
— Ч… что? — выдыхаю я сипло.  
— Я говорю, что ты молодец, — смущенно повторяет медсестра.  
— Мы… мы выиграли?  
Медсестра кивает.  
— Но… как? — я не верю ей, я не верю в ее существование, я не верю, что до сих пор жива.  
— Подмога вовремя подоспела, — улыбается девушка. — Мы еще неделю назад отправили сообщение с просьбой о помощи Тёмным и Светлым в других замках. И они откликнулись.  
Не может быть. Я все еще жива.  
— Не беспокойся, к балу я обязательно тебя подлатаю, — улыбается медсестра.  
— Балу? — удивляюсь я. — Почему вы ко мне так добры?  
— Потому что ты прекрасно билась и все тебе благодарны, — продолжает улыбаться Светлая.  
— Я и раньше билась за вас. Почему вы так добры ко мне? — повторяю я вопрос куда более угрожающе. Медсестра вздрагивает и сквозь маску благодарности прорывается ужас.  
— Потому что… он сказал, что если я не позабочусь о тебе как следует, он убьет меня, — шепчет она, вот-вот собираясь разрыдаться.  
— Кто «Он»? — хриплю я.  
— Тёмный, — всхлипывает медсестра, и только сейчас я замечаю на ее изумительной шее синяки, похожие на те, что оставлял Шейн на мне во время очередного тренировочного боя.  
Значит, Тёмный с глазами смерти тоже выжил. И даже старается сделать мою жизнь обыкновенной.  
О Шейн, как же ты не можешь понять, Светлые неисправимы. Я навсегда останусь для них Грязной.  
Я больше не говорю с медсестрой, просто позволяю ей лечить себя. Магия и хороший уход делают свое дело. Через пять дней я поднимаюсь на ноги, а когда прихожу в свою холодную маленькую комнатушку, на кровати меня ждет подарок: совершенно новое темно-синее бальное платье. Моего размера. Мое первое платье за столько лет. Интересно, кого Шейн заставил отдать мне эту вещь? В любом случае, пустая трата времени и сил.

Перенесемся в мои пять лет, когда я листаю сказку про принцессу и рассказываю маме о том, что, когда вырасту, тоже хочу поехать на бал в красивом пышном платье, а мама гладит меня по волосам и говорит, что я обязательно буду самой красивой. Она еще не подозревает, что через каких-то три месяца, обезумев от кошмарного предсказания, будет кромсать мои крылья.

Перенесемся в мою комнату.  
Я лежу на кровати и то и дело поглядываю на красивое синее платье. Иногда у меня мелькает мысль все же надеть его и пойти на бал, но затем я вспоминаю, насколько все это глупо и бессмысленно. А потому я продолжаю лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок.  
Интересно, что со мной теперь будет? Тёмные не останутся здесь навсегда. Среди всех этих Светлых. Раз угроза исчезла, со дня на день они уедут. А что станет со мной? Грязной? Без Шейна.  
Мне очень хочется разреветься, но я продолжаю гипнотизировать потолок и, кажется, ничто не сможет вывести меня из этого состояния. Разве что стук по стеклу. Я поднимаюсь с постели и не удивляюсь, увидев силуэт Шейна. Медленно подхожу и взираю на него сквозь стекло.  
— Ты не пришла на бал, — говорит он. — Почему?  
— Мне там нечего делать. Я не хочу.  
— Я ждал тебя, — говорит он с ноткой упрека.  
— Ну и что? Я ждала смерти, но снова каким-то чудом выжила. Не иначе, судьба надо мной насмехается.  
— Ты выжила, потому что я тебя спас, дура, — шипит Шейн, тут же начиная походить на разозленного кота. — Открой, — требует он.  
— Нет.  
— Открой, или я сломаю эту чертову дверь, — впервые вижу его таким злым. Меня это даже забавляет.  
Пожав плечами, я открываю дверь и пропускаю Шейна в комнату. И что ему только еще от меня надо. В конце концов, с его внешними данными и силой найти себе женщину ему явно не составит труда. Особенно сейчас, в таком виде, в сюртуке и брюках, с убранными назад черными волосами и этим всегда не терпящим возражения взглядом. Шейн, я на самом деле не понимаю, на кой черт ты снова приходишь в мою комнату.  
Я закрываю за ним дверь и поворачиваюсь к Тёмному с глазами самой смерти.  
— В каком смысле, ты меня спас? — начинаю я разговор, дабы гнетущая тишина не затянулась слишком надолго.  
— В прямом, — рычит Шейн. — Но это сейчас неважно.  
— Если не это, то что? — справедливо замечаю я.  
Шейну нечего на это сказать, а потому вместо слов он подходит ко мне и с некоторой опаской протягивает руку в мою сторону. Я наблюдаю за ним, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться. Все-таки как же могут влиять на восприятие человека навязанные окружением правила. Теперь я для него неприкасаемая?  
Пальцы Шейна останавливаются в миллиметре от моего подбородка.  
— Позволь мне, — это звучит будто приказ.  
— Позволить что?  
— Позволь быть с тобой, — выговаривает Шейн с каким-то напряжением.  
— Я и так позволяла, кажется, — пожимаю я плечами.  
— Нет, — в голосе Шейна слышится раздражение. — Нет, ты не понимаешь. Это не просто на один день. Это слишком ответственно! — пытается он объяснить, но я его не понимаю. Не имея понятия, что Шейн имеет в виду и что хочет услышать, я в раздражении убираю его руку, что будто «пытается» коснуться меня, прохожу к столу и открываю книгу о Тёмных, что утащила из библиотеки.  
— Интересные у вас законы, — вздыхаю я, листая книгу. — Особенно те, что касаются первой близости, — хмыкаю я и поглядываю на Шейна. Он мрачнее тучи. — Получается, мне надо найти девушку и сначала пройти «ритуал» с ней, а уже затем?..  
Боже, и откуда у меня только берется столько смелости. Я понятия не имею, зачем Шейн пришел. Зачем он издевается надо мной. Все равно он скоро уедет, и я останусь одна.  
— Скажи, а какая-нибудь Тёмная не согласилась бы…  
— Замолчи! — шипит Шейн, содрогаясь от гнева. — Никаких Тёмных у тебя не будет! — почти рычит он, преодолевая разделяющее нас расстояние, хватая меня за волосы и притягивая к себе. — Единственным Тёмным буду я.  
Еще несколько секунд мы просто смотрим друг другу в глаза, будто играя в гляделки и гадая, кто же не выдержит первым. Не выдерживает Шейн, впиваясь в мои губы и почти кусая их. Волосы мои наконец-то оставляют в покое. Тёмный обнимает меня за талию, целует мои скулы, пока не добирается до уха.  
— Будет больно, — шепчет он.  
— Больнее, чем отрезать крылья? — с усмешкой интересуюсь я.  
Шейн быстро осознает свою ошибку. Боль — это последнее, чем меня можно напугать.

Впервые за долгое время я просыпаюсь с хорошим настроением. Впервые за долгое время меня ничего не тревожит.  
Я не тороплюсь вылезать из постели, пусть лежу я в ней и одна. Судя по всему, Шейн ушел уже давно. Понятное дело, его настойчивое желание затащить меня на бал, его приход в мою комнату… Он прощался, и я поняла это в тот самый момент, когда он заставил медсестру поднять меня на ноги до мероприятия, на котором Светлые и Темные рука об руку пили и веселились.  
Не ранее чем через пару дней соглашение о перемирии будет расторгнуто. Все встанет на свои места. Я продолжу жить жизнью невидимого монстра. И больше никогда не увижу Шейна.  
Мне плохо, но при мысли о прошлой ночи все равно хочется улыбаться.  
«Как ощущения?» — спрашивает Шейн после того, как завершает.  
«Ужасные, — признаюсь я. — Мне было только больно и ничего больше».  
Темный улыбается.  
«Оно и понятно. Но у меня есть другой способ сделать тебе приятно», — ухмыляется он и целует мои ключицы, медленно сползает к груди, спускается ниже по плоскому животу, пока я, наконец, не ощущаю его губы…  
Сейчас при воспоминании об этом мне почему-то становится не стыдно, а смешно. Все-таки мне повезло с Тёмным.  
Еще немного повалявшись в постели, я заставляю себя подняться и одеться. Спускаться к основанию башни, дабы умыться ледяной водой, у меня нет никакого желания, но я усилием воли заставляю себя выйти из комнаты… и чуть не налетаю на огромную сумку перед моим порогом. Позади нее стоит Шейн, одетый в походный плащ и тяжелые ботинки. Судя по застывшей руке, он как раз тянулся к ручке двери.  
— О, ты уже проснулась, — констатирует он.  
— А ты… еще не уехал, — не отстаю я от Шейна в умозаключениях.  
— Куда это я уеду… без тебя? — задает он вопрос, ввергающий меня в недоумение. — У тебя нет нормальной походной одежды, так что я позаимствовал у одной из своих знакомых, — кивает он на сумку.  
— Но… я же… — я все еще не могу осознать смысл сказанного. Шейн собирается забрать меня с собой? Да кто ему позволит?  
— Шейн, это глупо. Меня не отпустят.  
— Уже отпустили, — пожимает Тёмный плечами. — Разве ты не помнишь? Я же уже говорил. Твои отдали тебя мне.  
— А как же твои…  
— Они чтят законы, у них нет другого выбора, кроме как смириться.  
— Какие еще законы? — мне кажется, что я вот-вот сойду с ума.  
— Закон первой ночи. Если мужчина из расы Тёмных идет против законов первой ночи и забирает невинность себе… у него два пути: либо его судит высший суд и приговаривает к смерти, либо… он всю жизнь служит той, на которую покусился.  
— Служит… — повторяю я охрипшим голосом.  
— Все это частности. Я не позволю тебе собой управлять. Как минимум, не в постели, — внезапно оповещает он и смеётся.  
А я продолжаю стоять в дверях и не верить ни единому его слову.  
— Давай же, скорее одевайся. Не заставляй Тёмных ждать. Произведи на них хорошее впечатление. В качестве воина они тебя и так уважают, — говорит он, тогда как я ощущаю, будто под ногами моими рушится пол, стены шатаются и перед глазами все плывет.  
Но я продолжаю дышать.  
Я продолжаю жить.


End file.
